A Dangerous Mission
by clovergiel
Summary: Loke is a part of an organization and his latest mission, to kill Lucy Heartfilia. He pretended to be a transfer student in Lucy's school, well, to be close to his prey. Will he fulfill his mission or abandon it because he can't bring harm to her? AU. LoLu
1. Prologue

**A Dangerous Mission**

_By: Clovergiel_

PROLOGUE

He stood at a branch of a tall tree, slowly and carefully observing his dark surroundings. It was the dead of the night and there are only few windows still lit up. He heard heavy footsteps from nearby and quietly leaned at the tree trunk to hide. There were two men, seemingly drunk, who wiggled as they walked, and laughing at anything they came across.

He smirked at the sight. 'Foolish old men,' he thought to himself.

The departure of the old men seemed like a cue. Almost immediately, the lights from the window across him opened, showing a silhouette of a long-haired girl standing by the window side.

His eyes narrowed at the figure before him. This was the girl the organization sent him to kill. It was no big deal. A job was a job. And if he was told to kill someone, he would.

He took a few steps away from the trunk and jumped towards the branch of another tree, disappearing in the darkness that surrounded him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Clovergiel's notes:<em>**

It's awfully short, isn't it? I guess my updates on this fic depend on your feedbacks...

I just feel like posting the prologue of this, and so I did... I'm currently working on 'A Fated Meeting' and my first chapter for 'Soul angel', so I probably cannot continue further with this for now, but like what I said, it would on your feed backs...

So please leave your comments or reactions on a review! May God bless everyone of you!

~Clovergiel


	2. 1st Stop: The Transfer Student

Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone of you who reviewed the prologue: **Sabrina-nee, Spiral Reflection, akichanz, theretic, ButterflyWave, fanficfansinceforever, WhiteHero, and SaphireHeart!** Love yah all!

This would be probably my third fic published in here, so please support this also! I already posted the prologue for this story, but that is pure introduction and no scenes yet so here is the main story for all of you!

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Loke was a part of an organization and his latest mission, to kill Lucy Heartfilia. He pretended to be a transfer student in Lucy's school, well, of course, to be close to his prey. Will he fulfill his mission or abandon it because he can't do harm to her?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Fairy Tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>A Dangerous Mission<strong>

_By: Clovergiel_

**1st stop: The Transfer Student**

BEE— BEEP! BEE— BEEP! BEE—

A blonde with chocolate brown eyes sat on her bed, half asleep as she stared at the digital alarm clock at her bed side. Six-thirty, it read. She reached for the rectangular button on top of it and yawned. It was yet another day for school.

Somehow her body still refused to get up this early, considering the students came from different places during the winter break. Well, everyone except for Lucy...

Lucy stood up and stretched as she started walking towards the kitchen to get frozen food from the refrigerator. She placed it on a microwave oven and set the timer on, before snatching her towel from her dresser chair and started taking a bath.

She wore a light blue skirt and a white blouse with long sleeves and a ribbon around her neck that matched the color of her skirt. She tied her hair at one side with a blue ribbon that matched her uniform. Lucy looked at her uniform in the mirror and slowly spun around to check her appearance. Plain, but that was her.

After taking breakfast, she took her bag before making sure all windows were locked and there were no plugs plugged in. She went out of the house, locked the door shut and started walking towards Fairy Tail University.

* * *

><p>A grinning face looked at Lucy as she shut her locker door.<p>

"Lucy! I can't believe you said no to the skiing trip! You wouldn't believe what happened!" Juvia Lockser, a fellow classmate and friend squealed at Lucy.

"I would, Juv. There are very few things in this world I don't believe," Lucy said, clutching her books to her chest and walked away.

Juvia shrugged her olive-green bag unto her shoulder, keeping up with Lucy's pace. "Yeah, like fun?" Juvia snorted sarcastically.

Lucy rolled her brown eyes at her best friend. "It's not like I don't believe in fun! I just needed to get started on my extracurricular activities with the Math Club, that's all," she explained.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say, Lulu," Juvia murmured.

Lucy just glared half-heartedly at the aqua-haired girl beside her, regarding the childish nickname she gave to her, and continued to walk towards their homeroom.

It was about thirty minutes after when their homeroom teacher, Laxus-sensei arrived at the classroom. During the whole time of wait, Juvia kept blabbing about how she and Gray Fullbuster almost kissed during the three days on the mountains. Inside, Lucy wished for her to stop, but instead, she drew circles on a piece of paper the whole time to control herself and nodded every five seconds to make it look like she was listening.

And at last, their homeroom teacher arrived.

"Life saver," she said to herself.

"Okay class," Laxus-sensei started, placing his class record on his desk.

"Sure looks like every one of you had a fun vacation."

Almost like a cue, the class was noisy again as the topic was brought up. The class was brought to silence again when they noticed the teacher was writing something on the board in big, bold letters.

**Loke Cross**, it read.

When Laxus-sensei spun around, there were murmurs from all around the place again.

"Well," he began. "From the looks of it, it seems you already know what's going on," Laxus Dreyar smiled at his students. "To all of you, a transfer student will be joining us from this point onwards."

Laxus-sensei gestured towards the door, "Mister Cross?" he called.

Everyone looked at the door, waiting for someone to step in and moments after, a tall, pale boy with orange lion-like hair stepped in, smiling crookedly.

"It's nice to meet you," he greeted. "I am Loke Cross," he said before bowing.

The girls from the class gasped in unison, and Lucy isn't an exception. She had never seen anyone with eyes as green as his—they were angelic! Even behind those blue-tinted glasses, she could clearly see his emerald-green eyes. And not to mention that he was so hot.

Suddenly, Lucy felt her cheeks grew hot. It must have been her imagination, but Lucy could have sworn this strangely handsome guy glanced at her direction. The blonde shook it off aside quickly.

'_That would be impossible!'_she thought... or so she did.

"Mr. Cross, you can sit on that vacant seat beside Mr. Fullbuster—" Laxus-sensei said, pointing at the desk.

"Actually," Loke Cross answered, smiling sarcastically. "I'd rather sit next to that beautiful lady over there."

Loke looked at one direction, still smiling. It was when everybody turned to look at her did Lucy realized Loke meant her.

Juvia's eyes glittered, cognizant to what was happening around her.

"Juvia would volunteer to sit next to Gray-sama, Laxus-sensei," Juvia said, raising her hand.

Lucy's eyes widened at her best friend. "Juvia! What—"

"Sorry, Lucy. Juvia just can't pass this opportunity up! Who knows she will get that kiss she wanted," Juvia whispered as she hastily picked up her things and headed towards the vacant seat next to Gray Fullbuster.

Lucy groaned, letting her blonde hair fall to her face, hiding herself from embarrassment. The new transfer student, Loke Cross, just destroyed her day.

So much for her first day back from winter break.

Loke slowly went to the chair beside Lucy, smiling at her.

Lucy ignored the guy beside her, instead, she focused her attention at the teacher lecturing in front and tried to take notes. She endured it until she finally heard the class bell rang.

"Whew... saved by the bell!" she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Lucy took a tray and fell in line in the cafeteria. Apparently, now, she was alone. Juvia was now snuggling up with Gray. Turns out, it only took sitting next to him before they finally got together. Now, Juvia was in Gray's table giggling and talking rubbish with her 'boyfie'.<p>

Lucy was about to get the last piece of chocolate pudding when somebody took it before her. She glared at the tall boy next to her who smirked back.

"That was mine!" she said icily.

Loke shrugged, "Saw it first."

Lucy glared harder at him hoping to let go of everything she felt right at that moment.

"It was bad enough that you embarrassed me earlier at homeroom."

Loke smirked wider. "Since when did giving compliments to a beautiful lady become an embarrassment?" he asked.

Lucy didn't reply. She just groaned and turned away. Attempting a decent conversation with anyone today would be suicide...well, to whoever talked to her.

Loke followed keeping up with her pace. "You're awfully short-tempered. Your name is Lucy, right?"

The blonde stopped at her tracks and faced him. "This day just started out bad," – she shot a painful glare at Juvia's direction—"So since you're a new student, I'm gonna let you off the hook today."

Lucy walked towards an empty table, wanting to get some peace of mind when Loke sat across her suddenly, extending one hand towards her. Lucy raised one eyebrow at him.

"Why don't we start over?" Loke suggested, smiling crookedly. "I'm Loke Cross. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Lucy kept quiet for a while, but then took his hand and shook it.

"Lucy Heartfilia," she replied.

When Loke's grip grew tighter, Lucy suddenly felt her heart race for a second. But she was sure it was not because she was mesmerized of Loke. It was something different. It was as if the contact meant danger, and that she should take everything in caution when he was around.

* * *

><p><em>What was this Lucy feeling towards Loke? Will this affect her friendship with him? And what is Loke's role in Lucy's life? Stay tune for<em>_the **2nd stop: The Danger of chess pieces**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Clovergiel's notes:<em>**

There you have it, the first chapter for my third fic. Actually, this was originally a story by me and my friend with our own OC. But it was left to me, and I happened to find this story when we were cleaning our house. So I decided to continue this and make it a fanfic using my favorite FT pairing and characters.

So please tell me your reaction, suggestions, comments, constructive criticism or anything you want to say or ask to me, it's all welcome!

Please support this and my other fan fictions [A Fated Meeting & Soul Angel]! Thank you and may God bless all of you!

~Clovergiel


	3. 2nd Stop: The Danger Of Chess Pieces

Good day, readers! First of all, I'd like to state my sincere apologies to all of you for the very long time of wait for this update. I've been away for a year and I haven't even updated any of my fics. But now, I'm back and I'm giving a little longer update for this chapter. Thanks to all of you who are and will be supporting this fic. God bless!

Thank You to everyone who reviewed last chapter:** theretic, Mae-chan024, Spiral Reflection, CookieMonster0077, ButterflyWave, Kallen11, DigiGirlFreak45, Lemonsnaps, Diclonious57, chocolatte-delight, Chloeandderek, Gentleheart, oshirajinda, FudoTwin17 and SaphireHeart.** Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Loke was a part of an organization and his latest mission, to kill Lucy Heartfilia. He pretended to be a transfer student in Lucy's school, well, of course, to be close to his prey. Will he fulfill his mission or abandon it because he can't do harm to her?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Fairy Tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>A Dangerous Mission<strong>

_By: Clovergiel_

**_Last Chapter:_**

_A new transfer student came to Fairy Tail University, which is Lucy's school. Everyone adored him, and Lucy isn't an exception. But that adoration turned to hatred as he embarrassed her and ruined her day. But Loke tried to be friends with her and Lucy accepted. But Lucy felt something different about him...danger! Now what's in store for these two? Let's find out on this update...ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>2nd stop: The Danger of Chess Pieces<strong>

With a final bang, Lucy's locker was shut. She shrugged her backpack unto her shoulder and turned around, only to find three pair of eyes glaring at her. Lucy's brows furrowed at their expressions.

"May I help you?" she asked.

One of the girls spoke, the other two glared. "What is your relationship with Loke Cross?" The girl with green, wavy hair asked straightforwardly.

Lucy frowned at them. "We have no romantic _affairs_, if that's what you're implying."

The one with reddish pink hair gritted her teeth. "Liar! We saw you at the lunch table together!" She yelled. The green-haired girl raised one hand at her, signaling red-head to keep quiet.

"The girl says they're not together, Sherry," she told her but she faced Lucy. "But the next time we see her with _our_ Loke…"

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but bit her tongue before she did. She wouldn't care anyway, if Loke already had fans in the campus. It was inevitable, and very believable.

Lucy took a deep breath and sighed after the green-haired girl, Sherry, and the other one with blond hair, walked, with poise, away from her. She identified the green-haired one as Karen Lilica, the cheerleader. She was very popular. She remembered Juvia complaining about her when she and Gray weren't together yet. She said the girl knew how to get her boys.

Lucy spun around, walking towards the campus door, before she heard her name paged through the P.A.

_"Lucy Heartfilia, you are needed at the Principal's Office. I repeat—"_

Now, Lucy felt everyone look at her direction — so much for ending the bad day early.

Lucy groaned loudly and banged her backpack unto the floor and practically dragged it on her way to the Principal's Office.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed before knocking at the door in front of her. Before she could even land her fist on the door, it practically opened, only to be startled with what she saw—or should I say who she saw. On the other side of the door is the man who just started these shenanigans in her day.<p>

"What are you doing in here?" she asked him, trying her best not to yell at him.

He just smirked and said nothing, as if expecting the principal to answer for him

"He was about to look for you because we have been waiting long enough," Principal Makarov said with a smile.

She bowed to the principal. "I'm so sorry, Kouchou-sensei, for making you wait. I'm really sorry," she apologized.

"It's alright now. You may take your seat already." Makarov-sensei said as he gestured at the chair for them to sit in.

Lucy walked towards the chair and took a seat, with Loke trailing behind her.

After about a minute of silence, the principal started speaking, with his look focused on Lucy. "Are you interested of getting higher points with your extra-curricular, Miss Heartfilia?"

Lucy said nothing, but she nodded.

"Well I need someone to help Mr. Cross, since the standards from the school he's from are different from ours. So...you need you to tutor him, especially in Mathematics, where you skillfully excel." Principal Makarov said. "So, what do you say Miss Heartfilia? Will you accept or decline my offer? I'll be granting you extra points if you accept."

Lucy thought about the offer scrupulously and its succeeding consequences, if ever. If she'll accept the proposal, she must be more cautious because her senses told her that Loke Cross is no one to be trusted, but if she said no, it would deprive her of getting the valedictorian spot.

She guessed she should just endure his presence.

She sighed and finally responded. "Okay, Makarov-sensei, I'm accepting your proposal," She looked at Loke, who was currently grinning, then back to the principal. "I'll do the tutoring to Mr. Cross."

"So, I guess everything's settled. You two may now go and you can now start if you want." Makarov-sensei said happily.

"Of course, Kouchou-sensei!" Loke answered playfully, as he gestured a hand salute to the principal.

Lucy was about to open the door when Loke opened it before her. She glared at him.

"Do you have any freaking idea why of all the people here who could tutor you, I'm the one they chose?" she whispered to him.

He just shrugged and followed her out of the office.

* * *

><p>The class bell rang signaling the dismissal of classes. It has been 2 days since Loke transferred to their school, and well, 2 days since Lucy suffered being his seatmate.<p>

Lucy stood up from her seat as soon she had heard the bell.

"Hey, Darling," he said teasingly.

Her ears triggered with what she heard. Then she beamed, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! Don't you even DARE call me with those endearments of yours! If other girls fall for that, well, I don't." Then she turned to walk away.

Then he spoke without her even bothering to face him. "I just wanted to say that I bet you are forgetting a … let us say … a very important job since yesterday." He shouted at her, enough for her to hear him.

She stopped at her tracks. Her eyes widened as she realized something. Before she could even spell it out in her head, he whispered playfully in her ear, "let's just meet tomorrow at Tenrou Park. I'll let you rest today, and well, prepare for tomorrow."

After that, he walked away but as he was about halfway through the door he spoke again. "Oh it's 8 a.m., don't ditch me, 'kay? Ja ne." he said as he raised a hand signaling goodbye.

_'Oh darn you whoever invented tutorial lessons!'_ she thought to herself as she kicked the table in front of her.

Good thing for her, no one's left in the classroom to hear whatever that Loke said. Seeing them together already made rumors, what else if they had heard him say those things. Maybe they'll think they're having a date or something. Which is never gonna happen.

She sighed. But she abruptly stiffened when she heard someone speak in a deep, husky voice. "A meeting with that new transfer student, eh?" Oh, she's wrong to think that no one is around to hear Loke.

She glanced at the direction where she heard the voice came from. She saw a person leaning on a wall at the back of the room, with one foot stomped on the wall. He was holding a book that covers his face, and when he sensed that Lucy looked at his direction, he slowly lowered the book, enough for his eyes to be seen.

He walked closer to Lucy, with the book still halfway through his face. Lucy just looked at him intently and waited for him to say something else.

But before he did, she spoke first. "It's not what you think it is!"

"Oh no no no…I wasn't implying something like that." She can clearly hear him chuckle even behind that book.

He was now standing in front of her. Then he leaned his head forward towards Lucy and stopped when they were about a few inches apart, with the book a barrier between them.

"Actually, I know what you're up to. Oh I know everything! And if there's something out of ordinary that I didn't know, I always try my best to figure it out. Life is like a chess game. You have to learn what piece you are to know how you move and live your life. And with just one wrong move, you're dead before you even know it." Then he leaned back from her.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

Lucy still can't figure out who he was because he's wearing a cap, which withdrew her from seeing his hair shape or color. She could only see the eyes.

"Oh I just want to tell you that everyone in this school that I find amusing and worthy enough to be a _piece_ in my game is well-known to me. Hmmm, I think _well-known_ is an understatement. Let's just say I know _everything_ about them. And you are one of them, Lucy Heartfilia. And I've just recently added a certain transfer student to my pieces. I think one more person to go and I could start my game." He said slowly, emphasizing his words, as he chuckled.

That was when the boy took away the book from his face and closed it. He also took off the cap in his head. And that was when Lucy realized who he was.

"Jellal Fernandez!" Lucy practically yelled to him.

"Of course, at your service," he said as he bowed with an arm in front of him like someone giving honors. Then he straightened up again. "But I'd prefer to be called Siegrain."

Lucy widened her eyes in shock. Of course, who else could have done this! Siegrain is the reigning chess wizard in their campus. And when she say _wizard_, she mean it. No one could ever defeat him, and he remained his title as the _undefeated chess master of masters_. If he would be up against the other wizards in the whole world, they would just be beaten. His games often last for only 20 seconds, and his longest one was 45 seconds—when he was still an amateur.

A few students knew about Siegrain's human chess game. Lucy heard of it, but she doesn't know how it works. And now, he even made her a piece in his game, but she won't ever let him manipulate her life. It's hers, not his.

"Don't you dare involve me in that fancy human-controlling game of yours! I won't even let you take over my life, never!" She yelled at him as she stormed out of the classroom.

Siegrain was now left alone in the room. He then took the seat in front of him, took out his chessboard and placed it in front of him. His chessboard is a lot different from the other chessboards you can see. It's a custom-made one where it could be locked and carried without the pieces changing positions or falling out of place. The pieces are also magnetized to the board. Then he opened it and set it firmly in the table.

The pieces are still in the default position, and not one is moved. But then Siegrain moved the two pawns in front of the king and queen forward. The game has started. "So I think that two would be Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster, eh? Now, who's next?"

He pointed at different pieces, like having some eenie-minie-mynie-mo game. His finger stopped at the king and queen pieces. "Ah … I know" he said as he moved the king forward and the queen diagonally up to the place beside the recently moved pawn.

"Now my game has started. I'll just wait for the one piece left and this game would be much more amusing and interesting," he said as he closed the chessboard and walked out of the room.

Who might be the king and the queen pieces? And who's the person Siegrain's waiting for to complete the pieces in his chess game? No one knows except for the player.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked towards the locker room to put her books and some other things. Then she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.<p>

"Lulu! Juvia missed you so much!" Juvia said to her friend. Oh this girl, Lucy couldn't even make herself mad at her, even after she left her to be with that Gray.

"There you go again with that nickname. Please stop calling me that, okay? It's too childish. And how come you would not miss me, you've always been with Gray these past few days and I always end up eating alone. I think you're starting to forget that you have a best friend." She complained to Juvia.

"Oh come on! Always remember that Juvia won't ever forget you. And if it weren't for her, leaving you to eat alone, you wouldn't be eating with that new student, ne?" Juvia said to Lucy teasingly as she nudged her with her elbow.

"Who? Loke? Oh, you shouldn't have reminded me of him! He was so annoying! Aarggh!" she said irritatingly.

"Hey, calm down. Relax! But, you know, Juvia think Loke likes you. He wouldn't have requested to sit next to you if he weren't attracted, right? And he wouldn't take the time to annoy you if you don't amuse him!" Juvia said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Stop that! He doesn't like me, okay? I just happened to be the first person he saw to become his victim. But I won't let him use me, not even that Siegrain!"

"What's with that wizard?" Juvia asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. He just happened to involve me in that stupid game of his. Juvia," Lucy said as she held Juvia's shoulders. "Be careful of him, okay? Don't let him include you in his pieces nor let him control you. I don't want you to get hurt." Then she embraced her.

The two seemed unaware of the presence of a person watching them.

After the hug, Juvia said, "By the way, Lucy, Juvia heard your name paged through the P.A. yesterday. What did Kouchou-sensei told you?"

"Nothing. Makarov-sensei just told me that I would have to tutor a transfer student if I want to get extra points for my grades," she explained.

"Is there other transfer student besides Loke? Who is it?" Juvia said who seemed oblivious to the situation.

Lucy gave her a slight punch on the head. "Dummy! It's Loke I'm talking about. There are no other transfer students. Well, I just have to endure his annoying presence if I want to secure my valedictorian spot. Juvia, you know what—"

"Juvia doesn't know yet," she said comically.

Lucy laughed at her. "Stop joking! I'm serious in here. Okay, here's the catch: Whenever I'm close to Loke, I feel like I'm in grave danger. There's something about his aura which overpowered his playful character. I don't know, maybe I'm just hallucinating or whatsoever, but I do feel something. I have no idea what it is, but I'll definitely figure it out. If it weren't for my grades, I won't even bother including him in my busy schedule."

"Ooh…. That's a bit creepy. Don't worry, Juvia will always be by your side. Remember that, 'kay? Lucy-chan, Juvia have to go now." Then she whispered in Lucy's ear, "Gray-sama and Juvia are going out on a date," she said as she giggled. And before leaving she said, "Bye, Lulu!" She laughed as she run through the hallway.

"Hey…" Lucy trailed off as she didn't manage to stop her best friend. "I definitely told her not to call me with that nickname. Geez.." she said as she sighed.

All of a sudden, Lucy felt goose bumps when she felt a presence leave right after Juvia was gone. She looked around but saw no one in particular. She just shrugged and shut her locker door.

* * *

><p>Juvia Lockser ran through the hallway. She stopped when she was assured that Lucy can't see her anymore. She leaned on a wall to catch her breath.<p>

"Lucy sure is cute when she is irritated with the nickname Juvia gave her," she giggled at the thought.

_"Juvia ... Lockser ... Now you are one of my dear pieces. Sometimes a pawn could be very important once she becomes a queen," _she heard a voice whispered from behind.

"Who's that?" she turned around but she saw no one. She looked everywhere but she realized she was alone in the hallway. "Come out there whoever you are. Show your face! Juvia's not afraid of you!" she walked backwards as she cautiously looked everywhere for someone to pop up.

She was abruptly stunned when she felt someone hold her in the shoulder from behind.

"KYAAAA!" she screamed as she stepped away from the person.

"Hey, relax! It's me, Gray. Why are you so scared? Is someone bothering you?" Gray Fullbuster asked Juvia worriedly.

"Uhhmm...D-did you speak before you have touched Juvia?" she asked him.

"Hmm...no, why?"

"Nothing. Juvia heard someone called her name and said something about c-chess… pie..ces..." she trailed off when she suddenly realized who that was. "Je...l-lal..."

"What did you say? Jellal? W-what's with Jellal Fernandez? Hey, Juvia…" He shook her but to no avail. She was still standing there, dazed and eyes widened in horror. This is the one Lucy's talking about. The thing she warned her about not letting him include her in his chess pieces. But now, she is.

She looked at him "Gray-sama, let's just postpone our date for today. Juvia is not feeling well right now," she said lifelessly.

"Okay, I'll walk you home. My house is just on the way so it'll be fine. And I can assure you are safe."

She blushed on what he said, but she managed to recover quickly. "U-uhh.. s-sure!"

Then the two walked on their way home.

Siegrain came out from nowhere. He smirked at the sight. "Gray, you're doing just fine," he said as his smirk grew wider and turned into an evil smile.

X X X

_Woah! Who is this new character Siegrain, and how would he change the lives of the people around him especially to Lucy, using his evil human chess game? And who is this person Siegrain is waiting for to complete his Chess pieces? And lastly, what would happen to Lucy's tutorial lessons with Loke? Stay tune for the **3rd stop: Tutoring Lessons!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Clovergiel's notes:<em>**

Now there you have it, readers! I hope you liked this chapter. And by the way, do you have any question in this update, or some part you are confused of? Just ask me okay? I want everyone to understand what I'm writing 'cause, how would it be a story if no one understands, right?

**By the way, I want you to guess who's that new character Siegrain is waiting for, and well, if you answered right, you can tell me your favorite FT character or a scene, that you wanted me to put in here, and I'll gladly do so. Don't worry, you still have a few chapters up before I reveal who that is. So ****Gambatte****, ne?**

Okay, so that's all I wanted to say. If you have questions, suggestions, comments, reactions, or criticisms, just state it in your review, it's all welcome in here! Again thank you for everyone who reads this and I hope you'll continue to support this and my other fics as well.

Have a nice day everyone! God bless!

~Clovergiel


	4. 3rd Stop: Tutoring Lessons!

Hi guys! Thanks to all of you reviewed last chapter: **Spiral Reflection, sereneskydragonslayer, FairyTaillovaX766, Whiterose937888, DBSKPirateKing, kerri leilua321, and Red-Hot Habanero. **I love yah all!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Fairy Tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>A Dangerous Mission<strong>

_By: Clovergiel_

**_Last Chapter:_**

_Lucy was confronted by the 'fangirls' of the new transfer student. And then, she was called to the Principal's office to discuss matters about the new transfer student. They're going to have tutoring lessons! And Lucy wasn't quite happy about this but chose to endure his presence. Then another character pops in, Siegrain, together with his evil human chess game. What will this bring to Lucy's life? Now here's the update for all of you...ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Stop: Tutoring Lessons!<strong>

"Are you carrying out your plan already?" A man in deep, husky voice said.

"Of course, president. Don't worry, I won't fail you," a boy, probably a teenager, said to the man, where a black silhouette is the only thing that can be seen from him.

The mysterious man laughed. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I know you won't fail me. You never fail me and you'll never will. After all, you're the top agent of Dark Spirits Organization. But why is it taking you so long? Why don't you just kill her off already?"

"You know that I love challenges. It wouldn't be interesting if I do things fast. I still want to play a little game," he said, grinning.

"I'm expecting a lot from you ... Loke. Give me that interesting game you were saying and I'll give you what you truly want."

As Loke heard this, a troubled look was imprinted in his face for a second. He took a respectful bow and walked outside the room. Then he closed the door. "What I truly want, eh?"

* * *

><p>Lucy walked her way towards Tenrou Park. This is the day she wished would never happen. But then, she reminded herself, 'this is all for my grades, nothing else beyond that.'<p>

It was a sunny Saturday, but for her, this is a disaster. She looked around the park. Loke is nowhere to be seen yet. She glanced at her watch and saw the short-hand pointed at 7 and the long-hand at 11. She's 5 minutes early.

"If that guy really ditch me, I swear I'm gonna break all his bones!" Lucy irritatingly cursed.

She suddenly felt goosebumps when someone spoke in her left ear. "Hey, that's mean. I still want to walk you know." He chuckled.

Lucy just rolled her brown eyes at him. She has to make it fast or else she won't be able to control herself at the annoying guy beside her.

"Let's start already. We'll just occupy that vacant bench over there," Lucy started as she began to walk towards the empty seat she was talking about.

But before they could claim the space, two elderly man and woman sat before them.

Loke just smirked and said, "I guess we need to stroll further and find other vacant benches."

This was really getting on her nerves. Just when she thought she'll make this whole tutorial thing fast, here is fate opposing her.

She quickly roamed her eyes throughout the park. They are located at the inner oval of the park where the benches are placed and surrounding them is the jogging lane.

She glanced again at the benches. Nothing is vacant. She glared hardly at each of the benches, probably hoping that one of the occupants will stand and evacuate their place. But no one seems to do so.

Her spirits lightened up a bit when a man stood up from his seat. But her hopes were suddenly gone when she realized that he had just stood up to pick his pen which rolled a little too far from his place.

"Grrr! This is too infuriating. Where do you live?" Lucy asked him.

Loke seems to be taken aback by her sudden question but he managed to calm himself.

"Uhh...Why do you ask? You're not planning to do something to me, are you?" Loke teased.

"Oh shut up, you pervert! I'm just asking if your place is near here so we can use it for our tutorial. What else are you thinking?" Lucy said, annoyance etched in her face.

"Nothing, but I think you _are_ the perverted one. What did you think I was thinking earlier, huh? You called me a pervert so I think you're thinking something not really nice in there, ne?" Loke teased her more. And now he was using her words against her!

"Enough of that already! Just answer my question!" she beamed.

"My place is just near. But I don't think it's appropriate for a girl to go to a guy's house alone, don't you think? Let's just go with yours. You're house is near here too, right?"

"Why, you think it's appropriate for a suspicious guy like you to go to a lone girl's house, huh?" she snorted sarcastically.

"Oh let them think what they want to think. It's their thoughts, not yours."

"Let's just use your house, okay. In that way, I can feel safe because for sure, you have parents in there, right? I-I don't have a-any so I'm afraid of being alone with you."

Loke smirked at her confession. The girl was afraid of being alone with him. He can't blame her, for they still don't know each other that much.

"No, I insist for us to be at _your _house. And anyway, I don't have parents too and if you live alone, I live alone too," Loke said.

He is being secretive. Lucy was unaware of this but he is hiding something from her that's why he doesn't want them to use his house.

Lucy was surprised by what he had said. He doesn't have parents too? And he also lives alone. Maybe in some instances, they have a similar fate. She thought of it hardly. He also lives alone so either way, they really have no choice but to be alone together. And it's his territory, so he might do something to her, which she doesn't want to happen. She wouldn't know, maybe he's a rapist or a psycho killer!

"Alright, let's just use my house. But DON'T. YOU. DARE. TRY. TO DO ANYTHING UNPLEASANT, you understand?!" she told him as she glared icily at him.

"Alright, Alright. Don't you even know the word 'TRUST'?"

"I don't think that word applies to you. Can we get going already? I want to end this day early," she said as she began to walk towards her house with Loke trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>Lucy inserted the key to her house' door. She entered inside and Loke followed, but she stopped him with her hand before he could even land his foot on her floor.<p>

"Stop! First things first, you should follow by my rules if you want these tutorials to be easier and comfortable for the both of us," she told him. He didn't answer back but he just nodded.

"Rule # 1: We'll always meet at Tenrou Park for our tutorial sessions. But if something came up, like just what happened today, we'll move in here."

"Rule # 2: When we are using my house, don't ever dare enter with your shoes on. Leave it outside. I don't care if it gets stolen or whatsoever, just don't let that shoe make a mark on my floor, understand?" After hearing what she had said and receiving a death glare from her, Loke took off his black leather shoes and placed it outside her door.

"Rule # 3: You'll do everything as I say and you can't ever complain. And when I see you slacking off and not listening to what I'm teaching, you're dead meat! Is that clear?" He nodded.

"Rule # 4: We'll only have 4 hours of lesson per day and we'll have 2 days off a week. I'll let you choose the day we're free. So what do you think?" she said as she waited for his answer.

"Uhhm... I guess Sunday...and...Wednesday?" Loke uncertainly said.

"So it's Sunday and Wednesday. We have a deal on that. Okay, Rule # 5: Don't you dare be late for even 1 nanosecond if you still want to live, Loke Cross!" he slowly nodded.

"Rule # 6: If something came up and neither of us can make it on a session, we should tell each other before hand, okay?"

"And Rule # 7: Don't you ever dare do something unpleasant or I'll do every unpleasant thing I know to you, YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"Ooh, that's scary! What kind of unpleasant things do you know, huh Lucy? I'm getting curious about those."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. "Forget it! Let's just proceed on the lessons!" Lucy stormed inside as Loke followed her. She dropped her bag at the couch and glanced at the approaching boy.

"Do you already have your textbooks?" Lucy asked edgily.

"Uh...nope, don't have them yet. Laxus-sensei said I'll receive them next week." Loke countered coolly.

"No choice. We have to share mine."

Lucy sat on the couch where she had dropped her bag. Loke was about to sit beside her but she refrained him from doing so by putting her bag beside her.

"Na-uh, you sit at that couch in front of me." Lucy said.

"But how can we study properly if we're too far and we only have one textboo—"

"Rule # 3: Listen and don't complain! I guess you get my point," Lucy interrupted him as she gave him a fake smile.

Loke just kept his mouth shut. Damn girl controlling things and making him under her power! He'll let her have her way, for now.

He sat at the chair opposite her. "So what will we have first?" Loke asked.

"So, since Makarov-sensei said to focus in Mathematics, we'll start with that." She gets her Math textbook from her bag and opened it to their current lesson in school.

"Before we start, I'll ask you first: what points or discussions don't you understand with regards to this subject?"

"Uhmm...I don't know, everything? That's why Makarov-sensei asked for you to focus in that subject. I think I suck a little bit at that," he smirked.

Lucy sighed as she closed the book and opened it again, this time at the very first page.

"So, our first lesson would be integers. I guess you already know how to add and subtract, don't you?"

"I guess not."

"WHAT! That's lectured from grade school! You're totally impossible!" she grunted.

"I'm just kidding. Of course I know how to add. Please proceed now with your lesson, Master."

Her ears triggered with what he had said. Did he just call her master?

"Hey! Have I heard it right? Did you just call me Master?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, Master. It wouldn't be nice to not respect the one who teaches you, right? And I can't think of other honorifics that suits you. 'Sensei' was a choice, but don't you think you'll sound old with that? Master?" he said serenely.

"Stop it with that! Just call me Lucy."

"No, master. I insist."

"Okay, fine. But don't call me that when we're at school, understand?"

"Yes, master!" he said with a salute.

She just rolled her eyes at him and begins her lessons. "Okay so first, integers. We have positive and negative integers. We just do the usual way when adding positive ones and negative ones. You'll add them then copy their signs. But as for adding integers with different signs, we have to subtract the smaller one from the larger one, and then we'll copy the sign of the larger one. Do you get what I said?"

He just nodded in response.

"So I'll give you a problem to solve. I'll give simple and easy ones first. Negative five plus negative six equals?" Lucy said waiting for him to answer.

"Uhm...eleven?"

"No! It's wrong! You're forgetting the sign. It should be negative eleven! I told you to copy the sign. Here's another, Two plus negative four equals?"

"Ah! Negative six!" Loke answered confidently.

"Wrong again! You should subtract now because they have different signs. So you should subtract two from four which is two then copy the sign of the larger number which is negative. So the answer is..."

"Negative two."

"Correct! I think you're starting to get this. So now, I'll give you problems to answer and then," she get something from her bag. It is rectangular in shape with two round buttons in it.

"What's that for?" Loke curiously asked.

"Oh this?" she said as she lifts it for him to see. "This is a buzzer. When you answered wrong, you'll hear this sound," she presses the red button and it produces an 'EEENG' sound. "But if you answered correctly, you'll hear this sound," she presses the green button and it produces a 'TING' sound.

"So let's start."

She handed him a list of equations and let him answer each number. And here's how everything goes.

"Forty-one?"

"EEENG!"

"Negative sixty-four?"

"EEENG!"

"One hundred and five!"

"EEENG!"

"EEENG!"

"EEENG!"

"EEENG!"

And a thousand more "EENG!"

"ZERO!"

"TING!"

"Finally! You got something right! Oww...my thumb hurts and my hand aches from pressing that buzzer a lot of times!"

Upon hearing this, he stood up from his seat and quickly snatched her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Hey, what are you—"

"I'm trying to take away the pain from your hands, master."

"Stop it!" she said as she pulled it from his grasp. "Let's call it a day. See you on Monday," she said as she literally pushed him towards the door.

"Alright, I already get you. I'll leave. Thank you for this day, master." He leaned forward and kissed her in the forehead. "See you too on Monday." Then he left. She blushed hard at what he had done to her.

She quickly locked her door as soon as he left. She leaned on the door. They'll gonna be doing this a lot from now on.

"I guess he's not that hard to endure after all." she said to herself as she head to the kitchen to make her lunch.

* * *

><p><em>The tutorials have finally begun! But who is this mysterious man Loke is talking to? And Loke was ordered to kill Lucy? But for what reasons? Does someone have a grudge on her? Stay tune for <em>_**4th Stop: Sports Fest is up!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clovergiel's Notes:<strong>_

Yaay! I updated. And by the way, no one has guessed yet the new character. :( Don't worry, I still have a few chapters up before I reveal who that is. So keep guessing, okay?

So, that's all I have to say. If you have questions, suggestions, comments, reactions, or criticisms, just state it in your review, it's all welcome in here! Again thank you for everyone who reads this and I hope you'll continue to support this and my other fics as well. (A fated Meeting and Soul Angel)

Have a nice day everyone! God bless!

PS: Feel free to check out my poll on my profile XD

~Clovergiel


	5. 4th Stop: Sports Fest is up!

Hi Everyone! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter:** sereneskydragonslayer, aprildragonfire16, kerri leilua321, MitsukiAbarai, blissfulme****, and a guest** (whoever you are, please kindly put a name next time so I can properly thank you for your review! Anyway thanks!). I love yah all!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Fairy Tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>A Dangerous Mission<strong>

_By: Clovergiel_

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Their tutorials have finally begun! They ended doing it in Lucy's house and she had set 7 rules for him to follow. The tutorial ended smoothly though. At one instance, Loke was seen talking to a mysterious man. Who could that be? And why do they want to get Lucy killed? Now here's the update for all of you...ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>4th Stop: Sports fest is up!<strong>

Lucy did her usual routine for the day—turn off her alarm clock, yawn, take a bath, wear her uniform, lock all windows and door, then, finally head to school.

But, it's a Monday morning, so she'll be doing an extra activity at the end of the day after school. _TUTORING LESSONS!_

Lucy sighed at the thought. She still must not keep her guard down. Even if they were spending some time together, that weird feeling was still inside of her. And she can't get it out of her system, no matter how much she tells herself to trust him.

It's been already three weeks since they started their lessons and well, they're doing great.

She entered her classroom with her head down. When she was on the doorway, she felt someone bump her.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't lookin—" Lucy tried to apologize, but stopped herself as she realized who that was. "Oh! I'm taking my apology back." Then she grinned.

"Eh? What are you saying? Can't hear it," Loke said a bit loud as he pointed to his ears then continued at his tracks towards his seat. That's when Lucy realized that he was wearing earphones and was listening to his iPod.

"Oh! That's better. At least he didn't hear what I said," she shrugged and sat down at her chair, obviously, with Loke beside her.

She glanced at him and saw that his earphones were still stuck in his ears. He's also sleeping with his back leaning on the wall. She can't blame him, there are still a lot of time before the class starts.

"It's rude to stare at people sleeping, you know," Loke said without even bothering to open his eyes. But his lips formed into a skeptical smirk.

Lucy blushed at this and quickly averted her gaze from him. How did he know she was looking? His eyes didn't even open!

"I'm not staring at you, okay. I just happened to glance at your direction, that's all!" Lucy gallingly said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"That's the same," he goaded.

She gritted her teeth. "Oh, shut up!"

"Okay, if that's what you say, Master," he said.

Lucy saw a few eyes peeked at them as Loke said this. She glared at Loke, but of course, he couldn't see her piercing look, for his eyes were still closed.

"I think I told you not to call me that when we're at school!" Lucy said in a whispered yell.

He pretended not to hear her and continued to sleep, which just earned a groan from Lucy.

She glanced at her watch. They still have 20 minutes before the class start.

That's when Lucy heard a familiar voice yell her name as it hurriedly ran over to her seat, not even minding to place down her bag.

"Lucy!" an aqua-haired girl said as it gasped for air.

"What do you want?" Lucy said unenthusiastically.

"A-Ano...J-Juvia just wanted to ask ... are you free after school?" she said with hopeful eyes.

Loke peeked with an eye to see the girl. He was curious as to what the blue-haired girl was planning, and curious as to what Lucy will response. He saw Juvia shot his direction so he quickly closed his eyes and continue to pretend he was sleeping. He'll just eavesdrop.

"Uhm...today? N-no...we have a tutorial session today after school. Why do you ask?" Lucy said as she saw the disappointed look on Juvia's eyes.

"A-ah...nothing," she said with a faltered face, "Juvia was just thinking if she can invite Lucy over tonight. Her aunt gave her 4 tickets to a theatrical play, and Juvia thought about you..."

"And Gray," Lucy added.

Juvia blushed hard but she managed to respond, "Yeah...but you're not free so I guess..." she trailed off.

Lucy looked at Juvia's dismal face. She wanted to comfort her, but only her acceptance can do so. But what can she do? She can't cancel their session for today, right?

"If you're worrying about our tutorial, don't. One day off probably wouldn't hurt, right?" Loke said to Lucy, now fully awake.

Juvia's face lightened up at this. "So Lucy, can you come?"

"I think I can," she smiled.

"Yes!" Juvia hugged her friend before turning to Loke's side. "You can come as well. There's one ticket left anyway and Juvia doesn't have anyone to give it to and..." she drew closer to Loke's ear as she whispered, "Lucy wouldn't have a date if you won't come." she giggled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Lucy irritatingly said.

"Of course, I'll go. Our tutorial for today is cancelled so I guess I don't have anything to do later."

Juvia smiles brightly. "It's a double date then! See you two later, Ja!" she said as she quickly ran to her seat.

* * *

><p>They're already on their third period class, which is Laxus-sensei's class. The whole class doesn't have that much energy and some are yawning here and there.<p>

"Seems like a gloomy day for everyone!" Laxus-sensei said, in hope that it might cheer them up. But it just earned a sigh from everyone.

Laxus Dreyar sensed this so he thought that this might be the right time to tell to his class his announcement. "Okay class, I'm not sure if you'll finally have energy after I said this but I have some announcement for you."

"Is it good or bad?" One student asked apathetically.

He stared at the student who spoke. "It's BAAAD. Very bad." he said with a terrifying look on his face. The whole class was shocked with their adviser's response—and also horrified.

Then the teacher laughed, "Nah. Just kidding. Of course it's good news. Seeing your faces gloomy like that, why would I throw in another burden at you?" then he smiled.

The whole class just sweat dropped in their places. It's rare to see this side of their teacher. Of course, just like any other teacher, he was strict and he could even pass off as a _terror_ teacher. But now, he was joking and having fun with his students, which happens _once in a blue moon. _And this alone piqued the interest of the students, and add the fact that he has an announcement.

"So as I was saying, I have an interesting announcement to make. During this week and the next, we'll be having our Sports Festival. So all we need is a sound mind, and a strong body. We don't have to be genius—even if we are—to win. What we need is unity and cooperation. And of course, physical strength. So can I expect those things from you?"

"Hai!" everyone said in unison. Then as they said this, everyone was whispering and murmuring around, all fired up at the upcoming Sports Fest.

* * *

><p>Lucy was in front of a theater building. They are going to watch a play. It's the one that Juvia asked for Lucy earlier.<p>

Obviously, the other three isn't there yet. It was always like this. She's always the punctual one. Minutes after, she saw Juvia running up to her as she dragged Gray by her side.

"Hi Lucy! Did we make you wait? Juvia's so sorry!" Juvia apologized but Lucy just patted her head.

"It's okay, Juvia. You are not actually late. I just arrived early. Well the one who's actually sorry is that Loke. Aish! Why is he always coming late?" Lucy groaned.

"Eh, do you miss me already?" a person spoke to Lucy from behind. Obviously it's Loke!

She just rolled her eyes at him then stomped her way inside the theater.

The play wasn't that bad. Actually, it was great. Lucy is certainly enjoying the show. What's bad is the person beside her. The whole time, he was just sleeping or eating his popcorn. It was like he wasn't even there! It would be better if he just hadn't come.

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed.

The play lasted for two and a half hours and it's now finally done.

"Wow! The play is amazing! Juvia, thanks so much for this. I really enjoyed watching!" Lucy said as she hugged her aqua-haired friend.

"You're always welcome, Lucy. By the way, let's go home already. It's already late and..." Juvia yawned, "Juvia's already getting sleepy."

Lucy laughed. "Yeah you're right. It's getting late and I'm sleepy too. C'mon!" Lucy happily said.

"Wait!" Gray said. "Where's Loke?"

Lucy glanced at her side and saw that Loke wasn't there anymore. "He's just here a while ago. Maybe he's out for a walk?" she concluded.

But Juvia and gray just twitched their eyebrows at Lucy's comment.

"O-Or probably he had gone home already. I noticed that he was not enjoying the show and was sleeping all the time. He probably got bored and gone home."

"Without asking us?" Juvia doubtingly asked.

"Ooh stop it. He probably went to the comfort room and seeing all the people out, he thought that we had gone home already. So what we should do is go home too, okay? Let's just ask him tomorrow where he had gone." Lucy said edgily.

"Lucy's right. We'll just ask him tomorrow," Gray said as the three of them head home to their own houses.

* * *

><p>Lucy is home already. She just ate her dinner then prepares herself to sleep. But before doing so, she cleaned her house first. She finished cleaning the living room and the kitchen and now, her room is the only one left.<p>

She switched on the light to her room. Then she sweeps off the floor and dusts her cabinet and study table and her bedside table.

There was a picture frame on her bedside table. It was her when she was young. There are two other people on it: her father and mother. Her mother looks very much like her. Her father, she didn't know. Her father's face in the picture was blurred and she hasn't seen him since she was born. This picture was left to her by her mother when she died.

Beside the picture was a locket. She rarely wears it, because she was afraid she might lose it. So she just leaves it on her room on top of the table so that she'll still see this before she sleeps every night.

After she finished cleaning, she took a bath and went to sleep.

Lucy was in her deep sleep but she suddenly gets up when she heard a loud noise.

_**THUD!**_

Then she heard footsteps. Her heart was beating terribly fast. It could be anyone: a kidnapper, a carnapper (but she doesn't have a car!), a thief, a rapist, or a psycho killer! She doesn't know what to do!

Will she call the police?

No, she can't do that. She doesn't have a phone in her room, it's in the living room!

She sought for something to use against that intruder, if there's any. But she's sure there is! Then she saw a curtain rod made of steel at the corner of her room. This can do.

She composed and readied herself. She must not be nervous. She slowly tiptoed towards the door and tried to open the knob as quietly as she can. And she almost fainted at what she saw on the other side of the door.

_What do you think Lucy saw when she opened the door? Is it one of her intuitions? And why did Loke disappear earlier in the theater? And what's going to happen in their school's sports fest? Stay tune for the __**5th Stop: Ball relay mishap**__!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clovergiel's notes:<strong>_

Yaay! That's the 4th chapter already and no signs of the new character yet! C'mon, keep guessing, I won't bite! XD

Haha! What do you think happened on the ending of this chapter? Ooh...I sense mystery!

Anyway, if you have questions, suggestions, comments, reactions, or criticisms, just state it in your review or PM me, it's all welcome in here! Again thank you for everyone who reads this and I hope you'll continue to support this and my other fics as well.

Have a nice day everyone! God bless!

_PS: Feel free to check out my poll in my profile , okay?_

~Clovergiel


End file.
